This invention is directed to an alarm clock which also functions as a game.
1. Field of the Invention
Alarm clocks are constructed such that when a predetermined alarm time occurs, an alarm sound is generated at the time. However, when a user of an alarm clock wants to sleep, the user unconsciously depresses an alarm stop switch, and the user is not awakened at the predetermined time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to solve this problem, an alarm clock has been proposed which is constructed such that the alarm sound gradually increases in magnitude. The same problem as above-mentioned arises, however, if the alarm stop switch is depressed after the sound becomes loud, the user is not awakened at the predetermined time because the alarm has been turned off.